The present invention relates to cleaning compositions which comprise one or more multiply-substituted protease variants and one or more cleaning adjunct materials. More particularly, the present invention relates to laundry detergent compositions, dishwashing detergent compositions, hard surface cleaning compositions and personal cleansing compositions which comprise one or more multiply-substituted protease variants and one or more cleaning adjunct materials.
Various types of enzymes have long been used in laundry detergents to assist in the removal of certain stains from fabrics. Each class of enzyme (amylase, protease, etc.) generally catalyzes a different chemical reaction. For example, protease enzymes are known for their ability to hydrolyze (break down a compound into two or more simpler compounds) other proteins. This ability has been taken advantage of through the incorporation of naturally occurring or engineered protease enzymes to laundry detergent compositions.
In recent years the use of enzymes has also been investigated for use in automatic dishwashing compositions. Unfortunately, many enzymes, such as many conventional protease enzymes, do not translate well into the wash environment. Specifically, thermal stability, pH stability, oxidative stability and substrate specificity need to be optimized to ensure satisfactory performance.
U.S. Pat. No. RE 34,606 to Estell et al. discloses the modification of subtilisin amion acid residues corresponding to positions in Bacillus amyloliquefaciens subtilisin tyrosine xe2x88x921, aspartate +32, asparagine +155, tyrosine +104, methionine +222, glycine +166, histidine +64, glycine +169, phenylalanine +189, serine +33, serine +221, tyrosine +217, glutamate +156 alanine +152.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,204 discloses the modification of the amino acid +224 residue in Bacillus amyloliquefaciens subtilisin and equivalent positions in other subtilisins which may be modified by way of substitution, insertion or deletion and which may be combined with modifications to the residues identified in U.S. Pat. No. RE 34,606 to form useful subtilisin mutants or variants. U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,204 further discloses the modification of many amino acid residues within subtilisin, including specifically +99, +101, +103, +107, +126, +128, +135, +197 and +204.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,033 discloses similar mutant subtilisins having a modification at an equivalent position to +225 of B. amyloliquefaciens subtilisin. 
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,185,258 and 5,204,015 disclose mutant subtilisins having a modification at positiols +123 and/or +274.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,031 discloses certain subtilisin analogs, including a subtilisin modified at position +76.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,630 to Baeck et al. discloses cleaning compositions comprising a protease variant including substitutions of amino acid residues with other amino acid residues at positions corresponding to position 76 in combination with one or more of the following positions 99, 101, 103, 104, 107, 123, 27, 105, 109, 126, 128, 135, 156, 166, 195, 197, 204, 206, 210, 216, 217, 218, 222, 260, 265 and/or 274 of Bacillus amyloliquefaciens subtilisin, and one or more cleaning composition materials.
However, there continues to exist a need for proteases, particularly serine proteases, that provide improved and enhanced cleaning ability when used in detergent and cleaning compositions.
Further, the specific combinations claimed in the present application are not identified in any of these prior art references.
The present invention meets the aforementioned needs in that it has been surprisingly discovered that the multiply-substituted protease variants of the present invention, when used in cleaning compositions provide improved and enhanced cleaning ability, including, but not limited to, stain and/or soil removal and/or reduction and/or whiteness maintenance and/or dingy cleanup and/or spot and/or film removal and/or reduction, over conventional protease-containing cleaning compositions.
The multiply-substituted protease variants of the present invention are suitable for use in high and low density granular, heavy duty and light duty liquids, tablets, as well as synthetic detergent bar compositions, and other cleaning compositions.
In one aspect of the present invention a cleaning composition comprising:
(a) a protease variant, preferably an effective amount of a protease variant, more preferably from about 0.0001% to about 10% by weight of the cleaning composition of a protease variant, wherein said protease variant includes a substitution of an amino acid residue with another naturally occurring amino acid residue at an amino acid residue position corresponding to position 103 of Bacillus amyloliquefaciens subtilisin in combination with a substitution of an amino acid residue with another naturally occurring amino acid residue at one or more amino acid residue positions corresponding to positions 1, 3, 4, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 24, 27, 33, 37, 38, 42, 43, 48, 55, 57, 58, 61, 62, 68, 72, 75, 76, 77, 78, 79, 86, 87, 89, 97, 98, 99, 101, 102, 104, 106, 107, 109, 111, 114, 116, 117, 119, 121, 123, 126, 128, 130, 131, 133, 134, 137, 140, 141, 142, 146, 147, 158, 159, 160, 166, 167, 170, 173, 174, 177, 181, 182, 183, 184, 185, 188, 192,194, 198, 203, 204, 205, 206, 209, 210, 211, 212, 213, 214, 215, 216, 217, 218, 222, 224, 227, 228, 230, 232, 236, 237, 238, 240, 242, 243, 244, 245, 246, 247, 248, 249, 251, 252, 253, 254, 255, 256, 257, 258, 259, 260, 261, 262, 263, 265, 268, 269, 270, 271, 272, 274 and 275 of Bacillus amyloliquefaciens subtilisin; wherein when said protease variant includes a substitution of amino acid residues at positions corresponding to positions 103 and 76, there is also a subtitution of an amino acid residue at one or more amino acid residue positions other than amino acid residue positions corresponding to positions 27, 99, 101, 104, 107, 109, 123, 128, 166, 204, 206, 210, 216, 217, 218, 222, 260, 265 or 274 of Bacillus amyloliquefaciens subtilisin; and
(b) one or more cleaning adjunct materials.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a fabric cleaning composition comprising:
(a) a protease variant, preferably an effective amount of a protease variant, more preferably from about 0.0001% to about 10% by weight of the fabric cleaning composition of a protease variant, wherein said protease variant is described above;
(b) at least about 5% by weight of the fabric cleaning composition of a surfactant; and
(c) at least about 5% by weight of the fabric cleaning composition of a builder, is provided.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a method for cleaning a fabric in need of cleaning comprising contacting the fabric with the fabric cleaning composition of the present invention is provided.
In still yet another aspect of the present invention, a dishwashing composition comprising:
(a) a protease variant, preferably an effective amount of a protease variant, more preferably from about 0.0001% to about 10% by weight of the dishwashing composition of a protease variant, wherein said protease variant is described above; and
(b) from about 0.1% to about 10% by weight of a surfactant, is provided.
In still yet another aspect of the present invention, a method for cleaning a dish in need of cleaning comprising contacting the dish with the dishwashing composition of the present invention is provided.
In still yet another aspect of the present invention, a personal cleansing composition comprising:
(a) a protease variant, preferably an effective amount of a protease variant, more preferably from about 0.001% to about 5% by weight of the personal cleansing composition of a protease variant, wherein said protease is described above;
(b) from about 0.1% to about 95% by weight of the personal cleansing composition of a surfactant system; and
(c) optionally, from about 0.05% to about 50% by weight of the personal cleansing composition of an enzyme stabilizer, is provided.
In still yet another aspect of the present invention, a method for personal cleansing of a part of the human or lower animal body in need of cleansing comprising contacting the part with the personal cleansing composition of the present invention is provided.
In still yet another aspect of the present invention, a cleaning composition comprising:
(a) a protease variant, preferably an effective amount of a protease variant, more preferably from about 0.0001% to about 10% by weight of the cleaning composition of a protease variant, wherein said protease variant includes a substitution of an amino acid residue with another naturally occurring amino acid residue at one or more amino acid residue positions corresponding to positions 62, 212, 230, 232, 252 and 257 of Bacillus amyloliquefaciens subtilisin; and
(b) one or more cleaning adjunct materials, is provided.
In still yet another aspect of the present invention, a fabric cleaning composition comprising:
(a) a protease variant, preferably an effective amount of a protease variant, more preferably from about 0.0001% to about 10% by weight of the fabric cleaning composition of a protease variant, wherein said protease variant includes a substitution of an amino acid residue with another naturally occurring amino acid residue at one or more amino acid residue positions corresponding to positions 62, 212, 230, 232, 252 and 257 of Bacillus amyloliquefaciens subtilisin;
(b) at least about 5% by weight of the fabric cleaning composition, of a surfactant; and
(c) at least about 5% by weight of the fabric cleaning composition, of a builder, is provided.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a method for cleaning a fabric in need of cleaning comprising contacting the fabric with the fabric cleaning composition of the present invention is provided.
In still yet another aspect of the present invention, a dishwashing composition comprising:
(a) a protease variant, preferably an effective amount of a protease variant, more preferably from about 0.0001% to about 10% by weight of the fabric cleaning composition of a protease variant, wherein said protease variant includes a substitution of an amino acid residue with another naturally occurring amino acid residue at one or more amino acid residue positions corresponding to positions 62, 212, 230, 232, 252 and 257 of Bacillus amyloliquefaciens subtilisin; and
(b) from about 0.1% to about 10% by weight of the dishwashing composition, of a surfactant, is provided.
In still yet another aspect of the present invention, a method for cleaning a dish in need of cleaning comprising contacting the dish with the dishwashing composition of the present invention is provided.
In still yet another aspect of the present invention, a personal cleansing composition comprising:
(a) a protease variant, preferably an effective amount of a protease variant, more preferably from about 0.001% to about 5% by weight of the personal cleansing composition of a protease variant, wherein said protease variant includes a substitution of an amino acid residue with another naturally occurring amino acid residue at one or more amino acid residue positions corresponding to positions 62, 212, 230, 232, 252 and 257 of Bacillus amyloliquefaciens subtilisin; and
(b) from about 0.1% to about 95% by weight of the personal cleansing composition, of a surfactant system; and
(c) optionally, from about 0.05% to about 50% by weight of the personal cleansing composition, of an enzyme stabilizer, is provided.
In still yet another aspect of the present invention, a method for personal cleansing of a part of the human or lower animal body in need of cleansing comprising contacting the part with the personal cleansing composition of the present invention is provided.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide cleaning compositions having a protease variant capable of providing improved and enhanced cleaning of fabrics, dishware, tableware, kitchenware, cookware and other hard surface substrates. It is a further object of the present invention to provide methods for fabric, dishware, tableware, kitchenware, cookware and other hard surface substrate cleansing via the use of the protease variant-containing cleaning compositions of the present invention.
These and other objects, features and advantages will be clear from the following detailed description, examples and appended claims.
All percentages, ratios and proportions herein are on a weight basis unless otherwise indicated. All documents cited herein are hereby incorporated by reference.